


The Advantages of Homeownership

by unfolded73



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: The Doctor and Rose buy a house, and sexy hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 9





	The Advantages of Homeownership

**Author's Note:**

> Notes when originally published September 4, 2009: Pure, smutty fluff to celebrate fid_gin's initiation into homeownership.
> 
> Notes today: Making one more push to archive all the stray fics that I never posted here because I saw my word count was approaching 800,000, and it was making me crazy.

Rose rolled her eyes as she came up the walkway. “Don’t sonic it,” she said over the familiar buzzing drone. “Use the key.”

The Doctor glanced up at her with a guilty look on his face as the door popped open. “I couldn’t get the key to work.”

Holding out her hand in front of him, Rose waited until the Doctor placed the house key on her outstretched palm. She stuck it in the lock of the already-open door and turned it easily, giving him a look she hoped showed how daft she thought he was for being incapable of opening the door without resorting to alien technology. Not that she minded a bit of alien tech under the right circumstances.

They walked into the entry hall, even their trainer-clad footfalls echoing slightly in the empty house. Rose couldn’t help but smile at him. “It’s _ours_ , Doctor. It’s a house, and we own it.” She skipped happily down the hall. Getting the closing over with was a huge weight off of her shoulders.

“Technically, the bank owns most of it,” the Doctor said, massaging his right hand with the other as he followed her. “Tell me again why we couldn’t just take that big wad of cash Pete offered us?”

Rose raised an eyebrow at his whiny tone of voice. “You know why; I wanted to do this on my own, not as the heiress to the Vitex fortune.” She watched him as they walked from room to room, biting her lip in worry. 

Finally he noticed her expression as they wandered into the kitchen. “What?”

“I’m trying to decide if you’re cranky because your hand hurts from signing ‘John Smith’ so many times or if you’re cranky because ... you know.” She waved her hand vaguely before letting it drop at her side.

“Well, I _am_ a bit cranky because my hand hurts. What’s the other thing, now?”

“You know ... doors, carpets, a mortgage ... it’s your worst nightmare come true.” 

The Doctor walked over and wrapped his arms around her. “One, this was never my worst nightmare, even before. Not even in the ballpark of my worst nightmares. Not even in the same galaxy as my worst nightmares. And b, as I’ve told you before, I’m completely on board with spending our lives together in this universe. As I understand it, lifelong relationships often include homeownership. Thus, I am thrilled and pleased to own this house. Or rather, to live in this house that is mostly owned by a multinational bank.”

Rose decided to let the bank quip go. “Do you know what else a lifelong relationship includes?” she asked.

“Broken hips? Adult diapers? Hair loss in some places and hair growth in others?”

“Before all that.”

He smirked at her, one of his eyebrows cocked. “Does it involve getting naked?”

“It often does,” Rose said, sucking against the skin of his neck, “but that isn’t technically a requirement.”

“I think I have a guess what it is,” he murmured.

“Tell me.”

He didn’t say anything; rather, he picked her up and set her on the kitchen counter, clean and bare of any of the clutter that would litter it once they had moved in. Rose wrapped her legs around the Doctor’s waist and rotated her hips against his erection as he captured her mouth in a deep kiss. 

After several nonverbal moments, the Doctor separated his lips from hers and looked down with a frown. “You’re wearing trousers.”

“I almost always wear trousers,” she replied.

“Yes, but for new-kitchen-sex, a skirt would have made more sense.”

“Yes, clearly I should have anticipated ...” she began sarcastically, then paused. “Actually, I probably _should_ have anticipated this.” She pushed him away and hopped down from the counter. “But do you know the nice thing about this being totally our house now?” she asked him as she unbuttoned and unzipped her trousers at the same time she was toeing her shoes off. “I can do this in the kitchen.” And in a single movement she pushed her trousers and knickers down, bending over quickly to remove them along with her socks. With a grin, Rose jumped back onto the counter. “See?”

The Doctor was back in her arms in an instant, his tongue in her mouth and his long fingers splayed over her hips. They writhed against each other, and Rose moaned at the pressure of his erection between her legs. 

“Remind me,” Rose gasped as she felt the Doctor’s hand snake down between the their bodies, “to bleach the countertop before I cook anything, yeah?”

He chuckled, his breath warm against her face. Rose closed her eyes and felt the Doctor’s tongue touch her lips just as his fingers touched her intimately between her legs. His kisses were teasing, with quick swipes of his tongue against her lips or shallowly into her mouth, and his fingers mirrored those movements below, tracing her folds, occasionally dipping inside her. It was exquisite torture, putting her in mind of having his head between her thighs. When she was close to the end of her tether the Doctor seemed to sense it, and simultaneously pulled her into a deep kiss while pressing two of his fingers inside her as far as he could. Rose groaned, her hips moving erratically while he fucked her with his hand.

“God, now. Fuck me now,” she demanded, needing more of him, needing to feel him buried inside her. Impatient, she fumbled with the fastenings of his trousers, freeing his erection and guiding him to enter her. When he drove into her it was like a circuit completing, and Rose wrapped her legs around the Doctor, bracing herself with her hands so that she could meet his thrusts.

“Yes,” he moaned, his hands cupping her bottom as he set a rapid pace. “You feel ... _perfect_.” Rose had been close to orgasm before they started, and the Doctor was taking advantage of that fact, not bothering to pace himself but giving himself over completely to the desire to climax. She went right along with him, and in very little time they were both coming noisily, their cries loud in the empty space.

Rose’s subsiding sighs evolved into giggles, and the Doctor began laughing too at the ridiculous position they found themselves in. “Too bad we couldn’t have tried this when they showed us the house; I would have been much more certain that it was the right house for us.” He pulled out of her and began tucking himself back into his trousers as Rose gingerly hopped down from the counter. 

“You think fucking me in the kitchen would have made it easier to choose a house?” she asked.

“Undoubtedly.”

“You’re a nutter.” Rose picked up her clothes and headed toward the loo.

The Doctor grinned, catching her hand. “It’s why you love me.”

Stretching up and giving him a peck on the cheek, Rose met his smile with her own. “One of the many, many reasons.”


End file.
